Two Fates
by Skittyl
Summary: All her life, Fallon Fawley has been told that magic is dangerous. That there are people who would hurt her if they had the chance. She's been on the run. From what? She doesn't know. Taken away from the only life she's ever known, she's thrust into a world full of magic. A world that she had feared until now. Can she cope? Or will she continue to run away from the impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fawley's had kept to themselves for years, preffering to keep out of trouble which was what they were particularly good at. Like a hermit crab, they**

 **would** **move from place to place, barely staying in one location for long periods of time. On the occurance that they did stay longer than expected,**

 **which was very rare, mind you, they** **were always liked and respected by their neighbours and friends. To them, they seemed like a relatively normal family.**

 **What they didn't know, however, was that they were far** **from it.**

* * *

The smell of breakfast roused Fallon from a deep dream that she could vaguely remember. She opened her sleep ridden eyes, rubbing the grime out before lifting her arms up

and over her head. As she dangled her legs over the side of the bed, she let out a long, satisfying stretch before yawning softly. Her brother, Finneas, lay on the bed next to

hers, his arm flung out from his face. He looked peaceful then, his usual scowl softened to something less sinister. She shuffled over to the curtains, ignoring his muffled protests

as she flung them open. There wasn't much of a view outside their small house in south east London. A run down picket fence, over grown grass and unfinished pavement. It

wasn't much, but it was still better than the last house they had lived in. The sun instantly warmed the room, which was rather odd for their usual wet September mornings.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" She shook her brother's shoulder but stopped when he opened his eyes to glare at her. He responded by twisting his body around angrily, clearly

wanting her to leave. Fallon sighed to herself. His perpetual scowl had shown itself on his face once again. Knowing that she couldn't rouse him further, she turned on her heels

and shuffled down the dimly lit hallway towards the bathroom. Her puffy eyes were still murky with sleep, so she decided that a quick wash will do her good. She turned the tap

on, standing patiently as she filled her palms with water. As it came into contact with her skin, she sighed with pleasure, relishing the feeling of the coldness as it jolted

her awake, instantly alerting her senses. She reached for a nearby wash cloth, taking her time to glance around the small space as she patted her face dry.

Her father had a strange knack for collecting antique artifacts that he would display around the walls of their small house. When they would get visitors, which was very rare,

they would always get complimented on its charming Victorian essence, although Fallon felt claustrophobic under the watchful eyes of portraits and grey statues that would

stare back at her. When she caught sight of her reflection in a beautifully ornate mirror her father had brought from a local pawn shop, she sighed reproachfully. Her hair was a

mess. It looked as if a swarm of bees had made a hive on top of her head. No matter how much she tried to tame it, the golden locks refused to stay down. She had tried

product after product, had even tried straightening it but all proved unsuccessful.

Her hair, according to Fallon, was almost as bad as magic.

The door opened slightly and her brother walked in, stifling a yawn as he came to stand next to her. She moved over slightly as he leaned to wash his face at the basin. You

would expect that twins would at least resemble each other, but they were different in almost every way. While she had light blonde unruly hair, her brother was blessed with

silky, raven black. He was tall and lanky, a stark contrast to Fallon's slight figure. Even their face was different. Like their father, Finn had a long, narrow handsome face while

Fallon had round, chubby cheeks that made her look younger than her eleven years. The only thing that they shared in common was their mother's light blue eyes. Her

brother's had flicked up then, noticing the annoyed expression on her face.

"Why don't you just put a spell on it?" he suggested, reaching out to pat her head.

"You know you can't mention magic" She whispered nervously, half expecting her father to barge in. Finn just shrugged casually as if to say; 'So what?'

She remembered the stories her father would tell her before going to sleep. Most normal father's would tell their daughters stories of ponies and dolls, but her father was far

from normal.

" _Magic is dangerous, Fallon_ " Her father's voice echoed in her mind. " _You must always remember that_ "

"Besides, I can't even _use_ magic" Fallon reminded him as she looked at her brother's reflection. It was true. Although her father despised everything about it, he couldn't hide

from the fact that he was a wizard. Even her brother had shown signs of being able to wield magic from a very young age. Fallon on the other hand hadn't shown any signs,

much to her dissapointment.

 _You_ _should_ _be grateful_. Her father had told her. She knew better than to doubt him but couldn't help the feeling of envy that knotted itself in her belly.

"I wouldn't worry too much" Finn shrugged. "It's not like we'll be able to use it anyway"

Fallon thought she heard a bit of disdain in his voice and looked over at her twin worriedly. Ever since their father had refused to teach him how to use magic, Finn's whole

demeanor had changed. He was more moody and distant whenever magic or her father were mentioned in the same sentence. In fact, he was moody all the time.

"You know why we cant" She reminded him. But she wasn't so certain. No matter how many times they had asked, their father would always change the subject. She knew he

was hiding something from them. They both did.

 _"Why cant we use magic?" A young Finn had asked , mirroring Fallon's fleeting thoughts._ _  
_

 _"We just cant" was their father's curt reply as he shot Finn a calculating look. It was the end of their discussion._ _  
_

 _"That's what you always say" Finn complained. "All I want is to practice my magic, that's all" That was a mistake and he knew it. As he crossed his arms in defiance, he_ _didn't_

 _notice the dark look that passed over his father's_ _face._

 _"Don't ever say that again!" The twins jumped back in shock, glancing at each other with wide eyes. They weren't used to him like this. Usually a kind and gentle man who only_

 _spoke in_ _a soft spoken voice, in that moment he looked_ _almost_ _unrecognisable as he glared at his children. It was the first time Fallon had ever been scared of her father. He_

 _must have_ _saw their expressions then_ _because he stopped almost abruptly, looking as if he had broken out of a trance. His arms raided as he tried to reach towards them but_

 _stopped when_ _they flinched back in fear._

 _Almost like a scorned child, he retreated back against the bed post, leaning forward to rest his head on his knees. No sound came, only the soft intake of breath as his_

 _body started to_ _tremble. The twins stared into each others eyes, their faces marred with worry and fear as they struggled with what to do. After a while Fallon had crawled_

 _over to her father,_ _followed quickly by her brother as they placed their small hands on his_ _shoulders. When he looked up, he looked so distraught as he took in his children's_

 _faces._ _They were_ _the only thing that he truly loved in this world, and he had hurt them. Letting out a strangled cry, he pulled them gingerly to his chest, clinging to them until_

 _they could_ _barely_ _breathe. They_ _could feel his body start to ripple as he began to cry, could feel his tears dampening their heads as he said sorry, over and over again until his_

 _throat burned_ _with_ _fatigue._ _It was_ _a while before he had released them._

 _Fallon watched as he Leant forward to grasp both of their shoulders, coming down to their level to look into both their eyes. They could only stare back, both still as stone as_

 _they listened to their_ _father's next words._

 _"All you need to know is that magic is capable of evil" The hairs on Fallon's arms began to raise as her father's voice turned dark. "And there are people out there that will_

 _use it to their advantage"_ _He paused then, his voice full of raw emotion as he took both of their hands in his._ _  
_

 _"I will not let any of them near you, you hear me" He had told them._ _"Not while I'm alive and standing"  
_

Ever since that day, the topic of magic was never brought up again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Finn said in mock horror as he raised his hands to his mouth. "The so called 'evil' people in this world" He shook his fingers mockingly in the air. "What an

absolute joke! Dad's just paranoid, Fal. It's actually kind of unhealthy"

"You shouldn't take it so lightly" She warned him. Unlike her brother, she was wise enough to heed her father's warnings. Magic was dangerous. And she knew that there were

people who wanted to hurt her family. Finn huffed loudly in response, muttering under his breath as he stormed out the door. _It's going to be a long day_. Fallon thought as she

followed him out.

* * *

"Have a good day at school, you two" their father called from the drivers seat as he waved at them both.

"School's always good 'cos you're not around" her brother mumbled to himself beside her.

"We will" She nudged her brother sharply in the side, urging him to say something, anything really. He sighed in annoyance before lifting his hand reluctantly to wave back

halfheartedly.

"I love you" Their father said after a moments silence. Fallon watched as his face dropped slightly when his son didn't respond, before turning the keys to the ignition on. When

the last of their red Honda disappeared from view, Fallon turned to slap Finn on the shoulder.

"What was that for!" He growled, rubbing his sore arm.

"I heard what you said." She began. "You shouldn't say stuff about papa like that." She was exasperated. Her brothers foul moods were really starting to get to her.

"It's true and you know it"

"No, I don't actually"

"That's because he gives you special treatment" He sneered,

"He does not!"

" Don't think I don't see the way he treats you. I'm not blind!" He had shouted then. Fallon stepped back, more than a little shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Its not my fault you aren't good enough to hold magic like _I_ can." He spoke with so much conviction that he didn't realise he had stung his sister badly. She hated having

arguments with him like this. _He's just upset_. She reminded herself. _He didn't mean it_. But she wasn't so sure anymore. Her brother was becoming more distant lately that

she barely knew what he was thinking anymore. She reminisced of the days where they were almost inseparable, longing for the childhood innocence that they both had lost.

He shook his head reproachfully at her before pushing past, ushering his way towards the school's entrance. She tried to catch up to him but lost him through the crowds of

students. She gave up after a while, her heart heavy as she walked forlornly into her home group class. She immediately caught sight of her friend Lucas; a tall, lanky boy with

chestnut brown hair that he styled in greasy spikes. _It's the new style_. He had told her the year before. _The girls dig it_. She was too nice to mention otherwise, had only nodded

in agreement. As she made her way towards him to take her usual seat next to the window, Lucas looked up and noticed her gloomy expression.

"Family drama?" He raised one of his eyebrows as she sighed heavily in her seat. He knew her too well. Turning to reach into his pocket, he pulled out her favourite; grape

bubblegum which she took gratefully. Food always seemed to cheer her up at times like these.

"Got plenty more where that came from" He petted his pocket with a goofy grin on his face. _Good, she was going to need it._

The rest of the school day went by quickly. She had two periods of English in first and second period, with math in third and fourth. It was the last period where things started to

get a little...strange.

It had began normal enough. She had sat by her place by the window. Had chatted to Lucas about a comic book he was reading. Everything was normal. Nothing seemed to be

out of the ordinary. Except for the man standing outside. It took a while for Fallon to notice him standing there, but when she did, her heart dropped to the floor. She could feel

the blood drain from her skin as her body turned cold with shock. He was tall, with long, gangling limbs covered in a black robe. His hair was dark and unkempt, the lower half of

his face disguised by a black mask. The only thing she could see clearly were his eyes. And they were staring right at her. She must have gasped because Lucas kicked her under

the table, mouthing what was wrong.

"Did you see that?" Fallon whispered furiously, her whole body on edge.

"See what?"

"That man, over there-" but when she looked back again, the man had disappeared.

"I don't see anything?" Lucas said as he peered over her head.

"There was a man! He was standing right over there, next to that tree"

"Right..." She knew he thought she was acting weird so she stopped herself quickly before she really started to sound crazy.

"I must be imagining things" She tried to laugh it off, but something inside her knew that she _had_ seen something. She was certain of it. Lucas gave her an odd look before

turning his attention back to Miss Olivia. Her voice drifted around the class room, lulling everyone to sleep with her monotone lilt. Fallon was the only one who sat upright. Not

because she was particularly interested in learning about the Vietnam war, but because her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She knew something was wrong, she could

feel it, deep down in her gut, warning her that she had to tell someone. Right now. And there was only one person she could trust. _I hope he's calmed down._

The shrill sound of the bell made her jump right out of her seat.

"Fal, wait!" Lucas called as he leaned to pick up his bag.

"Sorry Luke, I have to go!" She hastily ran out the door, leaving the poor boy to stare after her. As Fallon exited the school building, his black hair was the first thing that she

spotted. She didn't even have to say anything as he turned towards her, seemingly sensing that she was there. A twin bond, her father had told them both. As she neared, she

noticed the red spots that danced in his blue eyes. Had he been crying?

"Fal, I'm sorry" He began as he stepped towards her. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I- I wasn't thinking straight, I-" Fallon shook her hands dismissively.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it" She said as she touched his shoulder gently. He breathed in deeply, obviously relieved that she wasn't angry at him. Until he noticed the

look on her face that stopped him dead.

"What's wrong?"

When she spoke again, Finn felt like he was going to puke.

 **"They're here..."**


	2. Chapter 2

The twins didn't even have time to think as their father's fears became theirs. The moved quickly and efficiently, their mind focused on one thing and one thing only as their

hearts beat in their chests. Doing the only thing they knew best, they ran.

It was wise not to go out in the open for fear that they would be seen. Finn suggested that they take the short cut through the back. _It'll be quicker, and plus we would be_

 _hidden._ He had told her. That didn't matter to Fallon though. She would do just about anything if it meant getting as far away from them as possible. She fell into a brisk jog

next to her brother, instantly wishing she was more physically adept as she struggled to keep up. It was a while before she had to stop to take her breath.

"Finn, wait!" She said as he slowed to a stop next to her. "I need to breathe" She panted.

He didn't say anything, only stared intently around him as if at any moment something would jump out at them. She couldn't blame him. While the short cut

succeeded in concealing them from wandering eyes, it also meant that they had to pass through the woods. Fallon felt on edge as she glanced wearily about her, her

claustrophobia getting the best of her as the trees seemed to loom menacingly around them. Her mind thought fleetingly back to the stories she read as a child; about young

children who went missing in the woods and were never found again. She hoped they weren't one of those unfortunate few.

"How long have we been running?"

Finn glanced down to check his watch. "Only five minutes"

She groaned inwardly. It had felt more like an hour. Her legs were burning with fatigue, her breath coming out fast that she had to lean on her knees for

support. Finn placed a hand on her shoulder as she finally straightened up.

"Come on, we can't stay out in the open for too long."

Fallon nodded tiredly as she lifted her foot to move. Checking to see that she wouldn't topple over, Finn turned brusquely on his heels as he broke into a jog. It was silent

then, the only sound they could hear was their short, heaving breaths. Even the animals had fallen silent, as if they too could sense that something was wrong. Fallon kept her

attention on her brother's back, trying to keep her mind off her flailing body and mind as they trekked through the marshy terrain.

Yes, her brother was hard work. But at times like these, he was the rock that kept her up. She was grateful he was there with her. She didn't know what

she would have done without him.

Theycontinued to run, stopping occasionally to catch their breath before resuming again. Finn seemed to know exactly where to go, despite being unfamiliar with the area.

Despite this, She trusted him wholeheartedly. Wherever he went, she would always follow,

The spotted a clearing of trees not a short distance ahead, quickening their pace as they made their way towards it. They both breathed a sigh of relief as their feet hit hard

cement. As they took a moment to catch their breath, Fallon glanced around her to take in her surroundings. The area was familiar. The same winding country road, the same

overgrown grass paddocks and picket fences. They were only a short five minute walk from their house. She turned towards her brother, a look of amazement on her face as she

appraised him silently.

"How did you know where to go?" She was in awe.

"I don't know...I just _did_." He didn't say it in a snarky way, it was more as if he couldn't help it, like a hidden instinct telling him where to go.

"Amazing" She said loudly as she gaped at him.

"Stop gawking at me like that. It's awkward" He frowned as he scratched his head embarrassingly. She couldn't help it though. Her brother, her _twin brother,_ was absolutely

brilliant!

"Sorry" Fallon said quickly. "I'm just a little flustered to be in the presence of a powerful wizard!" She had meant it as a joke but a hint of truth had shown itself in her voice.

Finn scoffed as he pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Please, I wouldn't say that." But he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. They grinned at each other as they turned to walk side by side. As they walked in

silence, both feeling comforted by each other's presence. This was how she had remembered them both; an invisible bond that could never be broken. Not by anyone, or

anything. She had almost forgotten about previous events when reality slapped her in the face.

There, just up ahead, were two dark figures, each standing a feet apart as they walked silently side by side. The twins couldn't see their faces, only the threatening bare of their

backs but it was enough to scare them to their bones. They hadn't seen them yet, so the twins ducked quickly behind a nearby tree. As expected, the figures

stopped just outside their home. Fallon felt her back stiffen as her body froze in fear.

"Finn...what do we do?"

He didn't answer. His focus was on something else entirely. She followed his eyes and had to grab his shoulder for support to keep from falling. Their father stood in the entrance

to the house, his eyes narrowed as he stared intently at the unwelcome visitors.

One of them stepped forward, a woman who looked like she was in her late 30's. With her baby blonde hair and small face, she didn't look menacing at all.

 _Looks can be deceiving_. Her father's words echoed in her mind.

The woman's voice was soft and feminine when she spoke, breaking the uneasy silence around them.

"Flavius." She said as she smiled at him. "It's been a while."

"Vivienne." He didn't even bother with common courtesy.

"Is that all you have to say to your little sister?" The woman called Vivienne pouted at him. " It's been what, eleven years? I thought you would have calmed down by now."

The twins looked at each other, both of their faces mirroring surprise. _Sister?_

"You aren't my sister anymore." His voice was cold as he dismissed her almost immediately. "Not anymore."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Vivienne chuckled to herself. "Say all you want" She shrugged as she inspected her perfectly shaped nails before flicking her eyes to her father's

"We share the same blood in our veins, whether you like it or not."

"How did you find me?" He growled, ignoring his sisters comment.

"Don't think you're the only one who's good at hiding" She said simply. "Besides, no matter how much you run away you can't hide away from us." He grew visibly

dark when she added "Blood always runs deeper than water."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine..." She sighed simply as she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Does this look familiar?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long wand made of spruce wood. Clearly it meant something for Flavius blanched suddenly.

"Where did you get that?" He made to reach for it but Vivienne snatched it back before he could.

"It seems that in your haste to leave, you left it behind"

"You had it all this time." He growled menacingly.

"Of course I did. It's my brother's wand, after all."

If his eyes could burn holes, the hatred he felt towards his sister could ignite her entirely.

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to track me" He said finally.

"I'm sure you've heard of the tracking spell?" He fell silent then as she continued.

"The tracking spell _Reperio Mihi_ is an incantation used by the owner of one of a pair of bound wands." She checked to see if her brother was listening. "It can be used to locate

the other, or to call out to one another."

There was silence as their father gaped at his sister.

"How did you know I still kept her wand?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"So all this time...you knew where I was?"

"Of course"

"Then why haven't you shown yourself until now?"

"Because. I have a proposition for you that might be of interest."

"The answer is no" was their father's curt response. "I am through with that families deeds."

"But you haven't even heard what I had to say"

"I don't care." And he really didn't. He had had enough of them.

"Trust me, I wouldn't come all this way without a reason." She said. "You might want to listen."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." He spat those words out. "Now I want you to turn around and leave. Right now."

Her tone lost its playfulness as the next words spilled out of her mouth. "It involves the children."

She had caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_ is-." she began. "We want the children."

Right then, their father seemed to get bigger, his aura turning dark as he towered over Vivienne.

" _How dare you say that to me_ "

She must have been intimidated then because she took a step back quickly.

"Now, lets not get any ideas!" She said nervously as she placed a hand to block her companion who looked like she was ready to strike.

"I came here to talk, not start another war."

"It's already too late for that" He reminded her darkly.

"Oh, please" She scoffed before stopping to compose herself once more. "Look, I'm not here to pick a fight with you." She was all seriousness then. "All we want is to take the

children off your hands. That's all."

His eyes widened as he stared at the small blonde. "You cant be serious?" he said after a while. When he realised she was, he shouted the next words. "There's no way

in hell that I'm letting you...you monsters take my children!"

Vivienne clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Listen, Flav." His old nickname felt raw on her tongue from misuse."Flavius" She corrected herself quickly. "The children are in danger."

He shook his head defiantly in response. "They're not in any kind of danger" He sneered, baring white teeth at her. "I've managed to keep them safe for eleven years, dammit!"

Vivienne shook her head slightly. "You may think you've been protecting them all these years" She paused, expecting a curt reply but didn't get any. "But you've only managed

to expose them to even more danger." Their father didn't have a reply to that.

"I'm judging from that look on your face you know I'm right?" She enjoyed mocking him. He huffed in response, but didn't say anything else.

"It's almost September." She said as she glanced at her brother. "And the children should be of age now." Realisation dawned on his face when he realised what she was

implying.

"No..." Distraught was written over his face as he whispered those words. "No!" He said more loudly this time. "You are _not_ taking my children to that god forsaken place!" He

was shaking with rage now. "You're going to have to kill me first." Vivienne watched wearily as his nose flared open, apparently serious.

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what or what not to do." Now she was really getting impatient.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." She said through clenched teeth.

He leaned forward to stare menacingly in her face. "I'd prefer the hard way."

Her calm composure faltered a bit. "Don't you realise what's at stake here?" She had shouted. "All you think about is your own selfish self that you don't realise what you're

doing to the people around you!"

"I'm being selfish?"

"Yes, you are." She shot back. "Why do you think we haven't contacted you till now?" She was becoming exasperated. "To protect you and your family, we had to lie to the

ministry of magic about your whereabouts. Do you realise how much strain you've put on our family name?"

"Protecting me? How is that protecting me!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The night you took off, the ministry of magic had wandered where you went." She said the next words more softly. "We told them that you had moved off to the country side

with your children. To mourn the death of Ariella."

He felt disgusted when her name appeared on that woman's lips.

"Don't mention her name in front of me" Vivenne had to keep from getting angry. She closed her eyes briefly before turning her attention back to him.

"You have to understand that if the children don't present themselves soon, the ministry of magic will get suspicious. You and I both know how that is going to end." He did. It

was compulsory for young wizards and witches to attend wizarding school to learn how to control their magic. He knew that, but still he was stubborn to accept it. He ignored

the constant letters they would send, burning them before his children could see. But it was no use. No matter how many times he moved, the letters always seemed to find

them. Like a fly that never went away.

"For once in your life, think about your children. And not yourself." Accusation was written all over her face.

"Don't even go there, Viv."

"Think about it, Flav. They don't know anything about their heritage, their history, anything!" She had to stop herself before she spoke again. "They at least deserve to know

who they are. You owe it to them."

Their father glanced around fleetingly as his thoughts started to get the better of him.

"It's best if they don't know anything..." But he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't tell me you haven't realised it? The signs of magic? The need to learn? You're children are craving it, Flav."

He flinched then and she knew she had hit the jack pot.

"Untrained wizards and witches are dangerous to the muggle world." She reminded him gently. "I know you know deep down that it's true"

It was dead silence as the two figures stared at each other, no sound emitting from their bodies. The wind howled around them, whipping Vivienne's short blonde hair around

her face. It was a while before their father spoke again.

"There was no word...not even a single phone call. From any of you." His voice was strained. "None of you were even interested when the twins were born." Tears were

beginning to show in his eyes as his voice started to shake with emotion. "Now you decide to show up. After eleven years. Only to take the my children away from me?" He

didn't bother to wipe away his tears. He let them fall freely to the ground. "What more do you want from me?" He pleaded to her.

"I know it must be hard for y-"

" **WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!** " He shouted more loudly this time before collapsing to his knees in front of her. There was a rumble as rain started to fall, blending

in with the fall of his tears.

Vivienne clenched her jaw tightly, her cool composure falling away entirely. She had initially agreed to come here, had only wanted to take the children and leave without a

word. But as she stood there staring at the husk that was once her brother, a wave of sympathy washed over. She leant down to touch his face but thought better of it. _He_

 _doesn't want my pity._ She reminded herself brusquely.

"How long do I have with them?" He was no longer angry, just eerily silent as he accepted his defeat. Vivienne had to look away from the sad sight.

"You have two days." She said lightly. "Before we have to take them by force."

He nodded then. He didn't make a move to move so Vivienne cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'll be on my way then." He didn't say anything, only stared blankly as he watched her retreating figure leave. She had managed a short distance before she stopped suddenly,

sensing a strong presence nearby. Her head tilted to the left and she spotted them almost immediately.

"It seems we have an audience." She smiled as the children detached themselves from the wall. The twins looked nervously as they watched the woman pass by slowly, their

eyes never breaking away.

Upon hearing them, their father's head shot up as he gingerly stood to his feet.

He looked so helpless as he stood drenched to the spot, the rain showering him like a halo. They watched as he began to pick up his pace before he broke into a desperate run

towards them. As if in sync, the twins ran to catch up to him. The impact was instant. His arms snaked around them both, their faces becoming tangled in his wet shirt. They

didn't care though. All that mattered was that they were there together.

Vivienne paused to take in the moving scene before she turned towards her companion.

"Apparate" Her voice was a silent whisper. She took one last glance over her shoulder before she disappeared into the night.


End file.
